fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Kayla
Kayla is a beautiful woman who is a customer in the Papa Louie gameria series. She debuted in Papa's Burgeria, and has never been absent after her first appearance. Appearance Kayla has dark-tone skin, long dark brown hair and wears light purple eyeshadow. She wears a long, sleeveless fuchsia dress and black shoes with white laces and brown soles. The outfit is completed with gold jewelery, with a pearl included in the center of her necklace. Orders Papa's Burgeria * Top Bun * Well-Done Patty * Mustard * Lettuce * Tomato * Bottom Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Pita * Chicken * Black Beans * Verde Sauce * White Rice * Onions Papa's Freezeria * Large Cup * Strawberries * Rainbow Sherbet Syrup * Chunky Blend * Whipped Cream * Strawberry Syrup * Sprinkles Papa's Pancakeria *3 Pecan Toasts * Cinnamon * Drink: ** Large Orange Juice with Ice Papa's Wingeria * 4 Parmesan Boneless Wings (left) * 4 Teriyaki Shrimps (right) * Carrots * Zesty Pesto Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Hot Dog in a Hoagie Roll * Ketchup * Mustard * Pineapple Relish * Pickle * Drink and Popcorn: ** Large Tangerine Pop ** Medium Cinnamon Swirl Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner A * Strawberry Cake * Pink Frosting * Cupcake 1: ** Strawberry Drizzle ** Shaved Coconut ** Gummy Pineapple (Cloudberry in other holidays) ** Paper Umbrella (Cherry in other holidays) ** Gummy Pineapple (Cloudberry in other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** Lollipop Bits ** Rainbow Sprinkles ** Cherry ** Paper Umbrella (Cherry in other holidays) ** Cherry Papa's Freezeria HD * Large Cup * Strawberries * Rainbow Sherbet * Chunky Blend * Whipped Cream * Strawberry Syrup * Sprinkles * Pomegranates Papa's Pastaria *Regular Gnocchi *Rocket Ragu (Beefy Bolognese in other holidays) *Parmesan Cheese *6 Shrimps *Focaccia Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Strawberries *Huckleberry Syrup *Regular Blend *Strawberry Fluff *Lollipop Bits *Pomegranates *3 Strawberry Wafers Unlockable toppings along with her *In Pancakeria, she's unlocked along with Pecan Mix. *In Wingeria, she's unlocked along with Parmesan Sauce *In Pastaria, she's unlocked with Shrimp. Papa's Next Chefs *2011 : She lost to Sue. *2012: She lost to Scooter. *2013: She lost to Tohru. *2014: She lost to Akari. Trivia *As you can see, she loves jewelery, as seen by her overall appearance. *Kayla's topping combination in Papa's Hot Doggeria the same as Yippy's. *Most of her orders so far have consisted of start/basic items. *She enjoys summer holidays. Gallery Kayla (Taco Mia).png|Kayla up to Taco Mia! 55 (Kayla).jpg|Thumbs Up! Kayla papa's wingeria.jpg|Kayla when she's not a star customer yet. Photo0267-1-.jpg|Kayla is not pleased. DissapointedKayla.png|Kayla is not pleased. Kaylaperfectorderinburgeria2.png|Kayla's perfect order in Papa's Burgeria. Kayla Perfect.PNG|Something very hard to do in Cupcakeria - a perfect order! kayla. Png Kayla Makamoto.jpg|Perfect!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PerfectKayla.png|Kayla's perfect order in Cupcakeria. Perfect Breakfast for Kayla.png Poor Kayla.png Kayla in Papa's Pastaria.png 1474407_10202769425897212_516811683_n.jpg|kayla perfect comand in papa's freezeria HD Okay_Pasta_-_Kayla.png Perfect_Pasta_for_Kayla.png | Category:Female Characters Category:People that are skinny Category:Papa's Burgeria Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Category:Papa's Freezeria Category:Papa's Pancakeria Category:Papa's Wingeria Category:People that are unlocked in the last row of customers in any game Category:Summer Luau Customers Category:K customers Category:Papa's Pastaria Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Category:Starlight Jubilee Customers Category:Characters